Hamilton Holt
Personal life Hamilton Pierre Holt is an outstanding athlete and plays many sports. According to his gym teacher he is the most gifted athlete, and has mastered every sport, and is talented in parkour also. He is the oldest of three children, the big brother of the twin sisters Madison and Reagan. He is being monitored by the Tomas branch because he has major potential to be a top agent, unlike his father. Also, he is the smartest in his family and later becomes a computer genius. Hamilton knows how to hack into computers. He appears to be as strong as his father, leading them into many physical fights. Family *Eisenhower Holt- Father *Mary-Todd Holt- Mother *Madison Holt- Sister *Reagan Holt- Sister *Arnold- Family Pet *Buchanan Holt- Grandfather (deceased) Appearance and Personality Hamilton has dark green eyes and longish brown hair that is usually gelled. He usually wears the signature purple tracksuit of the Holt Family, and is very physically strong. However, he does have a more friendly side, most often when with Dan. He is also arguably the smartest member of his family, and a computer genius. He is shown to be gentler and more empathetic halfway through the series. Beginning in the 5th book, ''The Black Circle'', he forms a friendship with Amy and Dan, and throughout the books the friendship gets stronger. In In Too Deep, he rescues Amy from Isabel Kabra. During that time he referred to them as Amy and his "Little Buddy", being Dan. Hamilton's nickname is Hammer. Plot Overview The Maze of Bones Hamilton is introduced 'laughing stupidly' at Dan after being dropped on his head by Hamilton's sisters, Reagan and Madison. He later runs off after his parents while leaving the will reading. Later in the book, he's seen to be rather violent, having come up with the idea to burn down the mansion (though it's also said online that they were just trying to smoke out the Cahills), as well as throwing the flash bomb at the Cahills and Starlings. ''One False Note Hamilton has a short line when eating a burger he believes is 'too small' before jumping on the train to find the Cahills, and holding Nellie so she can't get away. The Sword Thief Hamilton is seen yelping when Arnold jumps at his seat once the Holts kidnap the Cahills, and later on saying that he would be the one to save Amy when she was stuck beneath the train tracks. The Black Circle Hamilton's first major part takes place in this book when he makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings. He helps them get into the Motherland Calls, before attempting to beat them to the top (though he wears out too quickly with his vertical climb to actually beat them), and agrees to help them find the next clue if his family gets it as well. He takes his family to Siberia while the Cahills stay in Russia. While in Siberia, his family fights Ian and Natalie Kabra after going down the Road of Bones in a Kamaz truck (a Hummer) (two facts that make Dan very jealous). He's shown wanting to make his father proud by doing the right thing, though he also wants to be normal and find the clues his way. By the end of the book, his father breaks the alliance, though it isn't clear what Hamilton's response to this is. He also is seen making a joke about the clue found in this book, Amber. In Too Deep Hamilton has two brief appearances in "In Too Deep". The first is when his father attempts to chase the Cahills. While his father is thwarted by a few surfing friends of Amy and Dan's Uncle Shep, Hamilton cares more about surfing than helping him in the first place. He is seen again saving Amy via paraglider from Isabel and Ian Kabra. He has difficulty controlling it at first since it's his first time operating a paraglider, but overall saves Amy, resulting on her 'owing him one', to which he assures her that he'll collect on one day. It's unclear if he actually saved her for a Clue interest, or if it was out of the human decency or friendship that the other Holts seem to avoid. That is when the friendship between Amy, Dan, and Hamilton begins. The Viper's Nest Hamilton has some 'important' appearances in The Viper's Nest. On the soccer field, he uses a mirror to do morse code to tell Amy and Dan to leave. When they have the bomb on Alistair's head, he uses morse code again by blinking to Dan, to tell him to pull the release break. That creates a diversion so Hamilton can set the bomb on a timer without being fully noticed. The Emperor's Code Hamilton has one very brief appearance in which he is climbing Mt. Everest with his dad and sister and is mentioned when Dan sees him on a TV. Storm Warning Hamilton called Amy and Dan to tell them that Eisenhower knew where they were going and that the Bahamas was the wrong place to go. He also mentions that his dad said something about Calico Jack, though Dan thinks he said calico cat. He also taught Dan how to climb a flagpole. Into the Gauntlet He forms an alliance with Amy and Dan. Finally at the end, he gives up his clues to Amy and Dan, saying that they deserve it and that his family cheated. He also feels guilty about the incident with the Starlings in The Maze of Bones. Hamilton also realizes, that even though hurting others to get what you want is the easy way out, it isn't exactly the right thing to do. When Isabel Kabra asks him his clues he lies that one of his clues was thyme when it was rosemary and thin when it was bone. He comes up with the idea of tieing up Isabel later. He also says that Eisonhower Holt is a great dad but he doesn't want to be exactly like him. Black Book of Buried Secrets The Holts went to the Tomas stronghold on Mt. Fuji and were stopped for a short time by Ivan Kleister (the leader of the Tomas branch), but not for long. Ivan says that Hamilton is the biggest traitor in the Tomas branch since his grandfather, Buchannan Holt. They explained to their fellow Tomas what happened in the Madrigal Gauntlet and they must be ready for the Vespers. Talents He is very good at morse code. He is a computer whiz and can hack into computers. He is very athletic.﻿ '﻿''' Online In Mission 10, When you click on the blue ticket, you are flown to Madagascar and you find Hamilton there, and you attempt a game of basketball shooting. If your score is high enough, you may pass. Cards ' ' Hamilton has appeared on 2 cards. *Card 90: Hamilton's agent card. Picture of his school ID, shown that he's banned from several sports at his school, as well as the knitting club. Top secret shows him looking into the camera in front of the Motherland Calls. *Card 223: Hamilton is part of the puzzle containing six agents. Clues He is Known to Have He has 11 clues as mentioned in the book 10, 5 is confirmed, namely: Rosemary- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Kabra in ''Into the Gauntlet'' Bone- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Wormwood- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Zinc- confirmed when he gives this clue up to Isabel Amber - confirmed with his alliance with Amy and Dan in book 5 Category:Tomas Category:Holt Family Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:The Black Circle Category:The Viper's Nest Category:In Too Deep Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning Category:Into the Gauntlet Category:Mission 10 Category:The Black Book of Buried Secrets Category:The Medusa Plot